


Heat

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam, Werewolves, drug induced heat, implied a/b/o, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to this prompt: <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85765.html?thread=32805381#t32805381</strong> </p><p>Sam and Dean get kidnapped by werewolves who are out for revenge. Though it's normal for werewolves to be split into alpha/beta/omega, humans don't know anything about it. No heats, no knots. Now they inject Dean with something that simulates heat. Then the werewolves start to taunt him, someone of the werewolves starts sniffing him, telling him 'You smell like a bitch in heat', Dean being all cocky...until the drugs set in. Sam has to take care of him in front of all the werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of half serious.

Dean kicked an empty can with his barefoot. He woke up in this dirty cell almost completely naked. Whoever decided to kidnap him after that last drink in the bar took his boots, jacket, shirt, every weapon he had on him. They left him with just his boxers which really sucked for Dean because it was pretty chilly in here.

Sam, though, was able to keep his shirt on. Which was both weird and annoying.

“Can’t believe we always manage to end up knocked out or kidnapped,” Dean griped as he sat down next to Sam on the small cot.

Sam sighed. “Hey, man, they knocked you out with that beer. Who leaves their beer unattended and not expect to get drugged?”

“Normal people,” Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes. “We’re not normal people, Dean. We’re hunters and were close to figuring the location of the pack,” he pointed out. 

“Okay, Sherlock, if they got me with the beer, how’d they nab you too? I thought you were supposed to be waiting back in the Impala.”

“You were taking too long, so I uh came in to get you,” Sam said. “Saw this one guy dragging you out through the back…so I followed. I was gonna rescue your stupid, drunken ass but I didn’t expect there to be seven of them.”

“Went down fighting the good fight, huh? My knight in shining fucking armor,” Dean drawled.

“Oh shove it, Dean. At least I didn’t get myself drugged,” Sam grumbled.

They fell in silence before Dean shivered. “Fuck. And here’s another thing I don’t get…why’d they let you keep your clothes and not me?”

Sam gave Dean a once over. “Dude, don’t stare too hard,” Dean muttered.

“Maybe they think you’re pretty,” Sam joked.

Dean shuddered. “Let’s hope not because one, I don’t do werewolves, and two, I don’t do guys.” He paused, then added with a sly grin, “Although if there’s a female around somewhere, I’d totally reconsider the ‘doing werewolf’ part.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re so incorrigible, Dean.”

The door to the room opened what felt like a couple hours later. Both Sam and Dean surged to their feet. The man that dragged Dean into the van earlier entered the room, flanked on both sides by two other men that Dean didn’t recognize due to his drugged state.

“Well if it isn’t teen wolf one, two and three,” Dean quipped.

“And if it isn’t the bitch and his alpha,” the man in the front sneered back.

Dean raised an eyebrow, exchanging looks with Sam. Whoa. “Hey man, I know he looks like a bitch when he makes these faces sometimes but that’s my brother and only I get to call him that,” Dean said.

Sam scowled at his brother. “Really, Dean?”

Dean raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Dude, I’m defending you here. A little thanks would be nice instead of trying to bite my goddamn head off.”

“I don’t need defending, thanks.”

The man cleared his throat as Dean opened his mouth to retort. Sam and Dean turned their attentions back to the front. “Actually the bitch comment was aimed at you,” he pointed to Dean.

Dean blinked. “Me?”

That was something new.

Beside him Sam sniggered. Dean turned to shoot a glare at him. “It’s not funny.”

“It so is,” Sam said through bursts of giggles. 

“Dude, it’s not. He’s insulting my manhood over there!” Dean insisted.

Sam sobered quickly when he noticed the hint of panic in Dean’s voice. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Good. You’d better be,” Dean said, then turned back to the three men standing just outside their cell. “So what the hell do you freaks want? Because if you wanted to kill us you had plenty of chances to do that already.” Which was, sadly, true. Dean had been so out of it he wouldn’t have been able to defend himself if one of them had decided they wanted to rip Dean apart. And Sam had been knocked out cold for a good duration.

Geez, sometimes Dean wondered how they were still even alive when they always seemed to get caught off guard like this.

“Just out to have a little fun before we kill you,” the werewolf in the front said.

The words chilled Dean. He backed up at the guy’s leer. “My definition of fun or yours?” Dean joked.

The werewolf grinned back at him, all sharp teeth. “Probably not yours.”

The werewolf to the guy’s right suddenly sniffed the air. His eyes glazed and he grinned lopsidedly. “Damn, smells real good in here now.”

Dean didn’t smell anything different, though he had a sudden bad feeling about all this. He stumbled back as the werewolf crept closer to the cell until he was pressed up to the bars. He tripped backwards over Sam and landed hard on his ass. “Ow. Shit!”

“Dean? You okay?” Sam asked, bending down to try and help him back up.

Dean slapped Sam’s hand away. Despite the cold of the room, it suddenly felt a lot warmer. Dean staggered to his feet. His legs felt funny and wobbly and he barely made it to the cot in the corner. He dropped face first onto the bed, pressing his face into the pillow. It smelled awful but Dean didn’t feel very good, like when he got that fever as a kid.

Everything felt hot to the touch. Dean shivered and curled up trying to get into a more comfortable position.

“Dean? Are you…okay?” Sam’s voice sounded slightly distant, like he was calling Dean from the other side of a long tunnel. “Dean? Hey! What the hell did you do to my brother?”

Where was Sam? Where the hell did his brother go? Dean reached out slowly and touched the front of Sam’s shirt. Sam rushed back to his side and knelt by the cot. He took hold of Dean’s hand and almost recoiled back in surprise. Dean’s hand was hot, burning. Jesus, how did that happen? Dean wasn’t sick before they got kidnapped.

“Dean…oh, god, you’re hot, like you’ve got a fever or something,” Sam said, feeling Dean all over. His head, his neck, everywhere Sam touched, it was hot.

The werewolf outside the cell barked with laughter. Sam turned to glare at them. He had a feeling they were behind Dean’s current predicament. He was right.

“The bitch is in heat,” the werewolf in the middle said. 

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell are you talking about? What’s happening to him? And quit calling Dean that. He’s not a bitch.”

The werewolf leaned forward as he watched his brother writhe on the cot. Sam moved over slightly so he blocked the men’s views of Dean. There was no way in hell Sam was going to stand back and let the werewolves watch whatever it was that Dean was going through right now.

The other werewolf that had pressed up against the bars, Sam could see was practically salivating, just grinned and said, “It means the bitch needs a good knotting from an alpha.”

“I said stop calling my brother a bitch,” Sam snapped, getting frustrated now. “And seriously, what the hell are you on about? What do you mean by ‘heat’ and ‘knotting’ and ‘alpha’?”

“We’ll call him ‘bitch’ because that’s what he is,” the first werewolf, who Sam assumed was the leader, said. “Look at him, writhing and moaning on the bed like, and tell me that ain’t how a bitch looks and acts.”

Sam found himself glancing over his shoulder to his brother. The werewolf was right, Dean was moaning and making needy, whining sounds and muttering under his breath what sounded suspiciously like, “Sam, please, please, Sam, Sammy, please, hurts, please…”

Still. This was Dean. His brother. Sam turned back around. “He’s not a bitch,” he said firmly. “Now explain to me what’s happening to him. What the hell did you do to him?”

The leader rolled his eyes. “Fine. Call him whatever you want then but we both know the truth. And what he’s experiencing right now is a drug induced heat. It makes the body all hot and aching for one thing.”

Sam ignored the first part. Dread pooled in his stomach. “And what is that?”

“A nice, big dick,” the werewolf answered, grinning viciously at Sam’s wide eyed gaze. “From an alpha, which in this case happens to be you.”

Fuck. Sam whirled around to face his brother.

“Sam, Sammy, please,” Dean whispered. He shuddered and turned over, trying to curl up further. He was hot, on fire. His body ached for something but he wasn’t sure what. He felt empty and didn’t know how to fill it. He needed Sam. Sammy. His brother. “Please, please, please.”

Sam turned for a final time to the werewolf. He noticed the bulge in his pants and grimaced. Oh god, these sick freaks were basically telling Sam he had to stick his dick in his brother and were getting off on it. Sam wanted to be sick. “So, uh, let me make sure I got this right,” Sam said. “You fucking drugged my brother so that he’d have this ‘heat’ which makes him all hot and feverish and, and in order to stop it…I have to stick my dick inside him, right?”

“Pretty much,” the leader werewolf agreed. “Now you better hurry and take care of your bitch.”

Sam scowled at the word. He turned back to Dean wordlessly because the werewolf was kind of right. Dean needed him right now and getting mad at their captors while Dean was obviously in pain wouldn’t make the situation any better. “Dean, hey…I’m here, it’s okay,” Sam whispered, touching Dean lightly on his stomach. Dean reached out and grasped Sam’s arms. “I got you, man, I got you.”

“Please, Sam, please,” Dean begged, pawing desperately at Sam. “It hurts, make it stop hurting.”

“Yeah, okay, I will, shush,” Sam said, leaning down to kiss lightly on Dean’s collarbone.

Dean let out a small whine as Sam trailed kisses down his body. He arced into the touches Sam left. When Sam got down to his brother’s boxers, he paused to see how Dean was doing. Dean was panting and sweating, his cheeks flushed, lips parted. His eyes were rolled up in his skull in the pleasure that Sam’s feathery light touches brought.

Sam’s breath hitched at the sight. Dean was beautiful like this, laid out before him, all needy and desperate for Sam. It was exhilarating having so much control over his brother for once. To be able to make him come apart at the seams from a gently press of a kiss, trailing hands down the sides, over his hip…it felt good, so good, like Sam was riding on a high.

“What do you need, Dean?” Sam asked.

His brother made an incoherent sound as Sam slowly pulled his boxers down his legs to his ankles. His brother twisted underneath Sam. Dean didn’t know. He needed something, touching, lots of touching, and, and kissing. He needed…”Sam. Sammy. Need Sam.” Needed Sam to touch him again. He was burning and it hurt and his ass was empty, really empty and he wanted, no needed, to be filled. Please, please, please–

“Yeah, yeah, okay. You need me, need me to do what, Dean?” Sam prodded. His body covered Dean like a blanket.

On the other side of the room, one of the werewolves called out, “Just knot the bitch already!”

Sam turned with a fierce glare, and snarled, “Shut up!”

“Sammy?” Dean asked beneath him. He didn’t understand what was going on outside of feeling like his body was on fire and he needed…something. He needed something in his ass or he was going to explode.

“It’s okay, Dean, just ignore them. It’s you and me, right? I…I, uh, think I know what you need, Dean,” Sam said in his ear. “You need me to fuck you, right?”

Dean shuddered and groaned at the words. He felt his ass clench in anticipation. Yeah, fuck. Fucked. Dean needed to get fucked. He needed a dick inside him and now and it had to be his brother, had to be Sam. “Yeah, yeah, Sam. I need you to fuck me. Please,” Dean said.

Dean’s words made Sam’s cock hard and he let out a low groan himself, imagining pumping in and out of Dean as Dean made high, desperate keening sounds, begging for more and harder and faster. Fuck, Sam’s jeans felt tighter. He fumbled with the clasp and pulled his pants and underwear off, freeing his raging hard on. He tossed the clothes on the floor.

A small bottle of lube rolled out from his jeans. Sam picked it up, not remembering putting it in his pocket. He went back to Dean and opened the bottle, squirting a nice amount of lube onto his fingers. “You ready for this, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded mutely. His hands curled and uncurled in loose fists. “You sure?”

Dean nodded again, reaching out and pulling Sam on top of him. “Please, just…do something.”

“Right. Okay,” Sam said and worked his fingers into Dean’s hole. 

Dean moaned and writhed under him, his ass clenching around Sam’s fingers. “Shit, shit,” Sam panted as he loosened Dean up with three lubed fingers. He pumped them in and out, working a slow tempo at first before speeding up. Dean was an incoherent mess under him.

A moment later, Sam pulled all three fingers out, and lined his cock to Dean’s hole. It was red and loose now and Sam pushed in slowly. Dean jerked at the pressure before instantly relaxing so that Sam could easily sink in on the first thrust. It felt good. Dean fit perfectly around Sam’s cock, like he was made for him. 

Before Sam could lose himself in the pleasure of being inside his brother, he heard a chortle from behind them, reminding Sam that they were not alone. The werewolves. How the hell could Sam forget?

“That’s it. Fuck that bitch, show him his place,” one of them rumbled out.

Sam wished he had the Colt with him. He ignored further taunting and concentrated on Dean. His brother was whining for Sam to move. Sam pulled out slowly and slammed back in. Dean let out a surprised gasp.

When they got out of this, he was going to kill every last one of the werewolves. It was a promise Sam intended to keep.

But for now his only concern was Dean.


End file.
